Just Friends
by WritingSingingThesbian
Summary: The women are getting back into the swing of things after their conflict with Doyle. When Jane visits Maura, they end up going down a strange path. One-shot. Previously posted, but I updated and corrected a few things.


After getting back on the job and resolving her conflict with Maura (for shooting Paddy Doyle) Jane decided that this time she would go to Maura's house instead of her own. The fight between the two women left Jane feeling depressed and unable to deal with life's activities. She hadn't cleaned her apartment during the entire predicament and ensuing tension after Doyle had recovered. Jane's mother, Angela, complained to Jane that she would never get a man if she didn't learn how to clean house. After Angela tried convincing her daughter into cleaning the apartment for the umpteenth time, Jane prohibited her mother from entering her apartment.

That was the end of that. When Jane pulled up in Maura's driveway, she took a deep breath and exhaled. The two women had finally come to terms with each other, but it still got awkward between them.

Jane got out of her car, secured it and debated if she should knock on the door or let herself in. She knew that Maura didn't mind if she just walked through the door, but things were different now. Jane had been to Maura's only a few times since BPD had finally taken down Doyle.

"Do you want to come inside?" Maura arrived at the door, "Jane?"

"Maura! How'd you know I was here?"

Maura smiled, "I heard your car pull up in my driveway." She moved aside, "Come in, let's get you a beer."

Jane followed Maura, but gravitated towards the plush couch. Without thinking, Jane took her boots off and rested her legs on the coffee table. She heard Maura preparing her own drink: wine.

Maura slapped her legs off the table, then handed her a cold bottle of beer, "You can watch TV if you'd like." She sat next to her, "Jane, you don't have to be uncomfortable around me anymore."

Jane shrugged, "Who said I was uncomfortable?" She took a sip of beer, "I am _not_ uncomfortable!" She turned on the TV. The current program broadcasted celebrity exploits, "When did you start watching this kind of stuff?"

"I certainly am not watching this. Angela was here earlier." Maura defended herself.

"Are you sure? I caught you watching _Jersey Shore_ once." Jane chuckled. Her strawberry blonde friend gulped down her wine, something that was unusual because she reveled in drinking it slow.

Maura shook her head, "Oh don't bring that up again! I told you that it was for ethnic graphic research."

Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled again. "Of course, Doctor Isles, I believe you."

Maura set her wine down, "If you want proof Detective Rizzoli, I have—,"

Jane hushed Maura and pointed at the television screen, "Look! Those two women, the ones who're us!"

Jane defiantly disagreed to have her and Maura's life portrayed onscreen. After the events of Doyle's revelation of being the Medical Examiner's father –and Jane subsequently shooting him– an array of TV executives, producers, and writers lunged at the chance to make money off the headlines. It was after a deal was drafted –a quarter of a million dollars per episode and a majority of what was written had to pass Maura and Jane standards– that Jane agreed. Maura was less excited, but it allowed them... no, it forced them to bond again.

Jane watched amazingly as paparazzi hounded the outside of a building, "How cool is it that we get our own TV show? I mean, not everything is the same but most of it is accur—,"

"Shh!" Maura took the remote from Jane and turned up the volume.

"Did you just shush—,"

"Be quiet!" Maura pointed at the screen. All of this was happening live; fans joined the men with cameras, waiting expectantly for the actresses to step out of the restaurant. Jane and Maura sat together, listening to what Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander had to say about their new relationship with each other.

Maura turned off the TV and announced suddenly, "I love you as a friend Jane. But, I could never see us together like that." The strawberry blonde pointed at the blank screen.

Jane feigned hurt, placing a hand on her chest and exhaled deeply, "Maura! That's so insulting! Who _wouldn't_ want me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Jane Rizzoli." Maura chuckled. Jane crossed her arms. Maura looked back at her and smiled awkwardly, "I mean of course, many people would want a serious relationship with you. But I wouldn't. You understand, don't you?"

Jane leaned into Maura, just close enough so that Maura could feel her breath against her ears. She whispered, "You don't know what you're missing." Jane smiled and took a swig of the last of her beer, "I honestly can _not_ see myself with you either!"

Maura nodded, "I'm just amazed that those two actually hooked in with each other!"

Jane face-palmed herself at Maura's expression, "Hooked up Maura! The expression's _hooked_ _up_."

Maura waved away the comment and decided, instead, to elaborate on a topic that was familiar to both women: "The male penis, can you believe, must have regular erections to keep its interesting–,"

"Really, Maura? Okay, how on earth did we start _this_ topic?" Jane rolled her eyes, "Can we just watch some TV? Or, I know!" Jane raised her index finger. It was getting colder now. Jane knew that Maura had some tasty coffee beans and, this time, didn't mind how long it would take for her to make a cup. She smiled at her bright idea, "Let's watch some porn!" Jane thought about what she had just said and tried to correct herself, but Maura took it somewhere else.

"Did you know that men find a woman's face more attractive than any other body part while watching porn?"

"Uh, how do you know that? Wait! Don't answer that. First of all, I was talking about coffee. Let's make coffee! Y'know coffee porn!" Jane nodded, got up from the couch and went into Maura's kitchen. Maura followed suit and they both looked at the coffee machine. Jane reached to touch it, "Let's make coffee por—,"

Maura slapped her hand away, "You might break it," Maura smiled innocently, "You can watch, but don't touch." Jane rolled her eyes and regretted bringing up the idea. As she watched Maura prepare the first cup of coffee, she paced around her friend and twirled her hair through her fingers, causing another uncomfortable conversation about relieving sexual tension.


End file.
